The life of a hitman
by gamer001
Summary: this is a story of a hitman in the commonwealth wasteland of fallout 4. its about his contracts and connects and the way he handles whatever situation he's in while training an unwanted and unexpected friend. (any and all comments are welcome even one like "this is shit" ect please enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"The Life of a Hitman/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chapter 1 The girl/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A short man around 150cm tall walks alone on the hard cracked road surface of the commonwealth wasteland. The man was wearing a long black, worn out trench coat with numerous bullet holes in both arms and chest, a musty cream bandanna over the lower half of his face and a two size too big dark navy blue jeans that had a hole on the left knee. The man had a 9 mm pistol strapped to his right leg and an old 308 hunting rifle hang low over his back. The man carried an old worn out blue hiking backpack, in the backpack was 2 full 600ml bottles of water and one half empty 200ml bottle of water, 3 boxes of sugar bombs and 3 rounds of 308./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The man walks in the 45-degree heat he hears shouting and screaming, not unusable in the unforgiving wasteland so he decides to leave this one alone but as he starts to walk away he notices this scream isn't one that is often heard out in the deep, hard desert hell, so the man unslings the hunting rifle and slowly crawls over to hill while scanning the surrounding environment for unexpected surprises. Once the man sets himself on top of the dusty hill he props his gun on top of a burnt out car and scops out the source of the unbearable sound. After a few moments he sees 3 super mutants, the first one is in the front, he has no armour only cloth around his waist and he is holding a pipe rifle, the second super mutant is in the middle, he is wearing scrap metal all around his body except his left arm and head, he is wielding a large mace like object which was a long piece of metal with a slab of concrete on the end, the last super mutant was wearing hardened leather pants and holding a long piece of rope that had a small human girl that looked no older than 10, the girl must have been a recent capture by the look of how much meat and muscle she still had on her and the way she was screaming means that she still hasn't given up but that could change if the man just walks away./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The man has his scope zeroed in on the second mutant because he has the most armour and would be a big hassle if he charges but the man decides not to shot, he remembers that about 2 km form where he is there is a super mutant encampment and to get to that camp they have to pass through the city to get there, a perfect place for an ambush./p 


	2. Chapter 2 the rescue

Chapter 2 The rescue

Half an hour goes by and the man has heard nothing but silence, the man has stationed himself on the third floor of an old almost fallen down apartment building, across the road was a building but is now just a mountain of rubble but on top of the rubble, the man has set up a primate sound trap. He first gathered some electrical wire handing out of the side of the apartment building and striped the wire of the plastic coating to reveal the copper wiring inside, the man then proceeds to take the copper wiring and tie them into a snare and run the trip wire across the road and tie it to a partially melted mail box, inside the snare the man has placed crushed tin cans found alongside the road so that once the trip wire is activated the snare will pull all the crushed tins together making an alarming amount of noise for a distraction.

The man waits silently, as quiet as the now extinct mouse scanning the environment and ready for anything the mutants have to throw at him. Another half an hour goes by and the man starts to think that he has made a mistake and that the mutants have gone on a different route, the man start to think of another plan, a plan where he can still save the girl but as soon as he thinks of that he hears gun shots down the road near a hospital, so he quickly scopes into where the shots are from and he see the mutants and the girl under fire of a raider team. The raiders consisted of 6 large men all wear jet black jackets with numerous bullet holes and knife cuts all over, 3 of the raiders wore scrape metal leggings while the others wore tanned leather pants. 2 of the raiders had pipe pistols, 1 had a serrated machete and the last 3 raiders wielded pipe rifles that had a 2x scope on. The raiders positioned them self's inside an almost destroyed hospital that had a large hole blown out of the 2nd floor and lots of small holes that were just big enough to fit a mole rat all around the lobby. Through the multiple holes the man could see that the raider that wielded the serrated machete was stealthily hiding by the double door entrance, waiting for his time where he could spring out and cut down whatever was I his way, from the looks of the raider the man deducted that this was not his first time waiting till the enemy was close enough to kill, the way he was so calm and composed he was most likely a veteran of ambush tactics. From the sounds of the pipe pistols the man could easily tell that the two raiders were hiding in the lobby and giving supering fire on the super mutants, the man couldn't see only hear the last three raiders but the sound of the pipe rifles shots were mixed into the all other gun shots between the raiders and mutants but he deducted that the best and most logical position for the snipers where up on the second floor where they would have the height advantage and more cover than the lobby.

The man then paned his scope over to the super mutants where they were being heavily suppressed behind 3 burnt out cars, the mutant with the pipe rifle had his gun on the roof of the car with his head only popping up for an instant before multiple shot zoomed by, he clearly was very frustrated and angry as to not being able to fire back and every time he was forced to duck back down he shouted racial slurs and insults, the super mutant that wielded the large mace like object and wore metal armour laid down behind a car about 5 metres from his comrades getting ready to make his assault, the last super mutant laid dead on the ground with half his head blown off by multiple pipe rifle shots, his blood oozing out slowly running down the boiling hot tare mat, so slow it was like honey and just behind the dead, lifeless corpse was the young girl just sitting there clearly in shock and unable to do anything.

Once the man finally finished his survey of the gory, loud battlefield he decides that it would be best to take out the raiders for they are skilled in ambush tactics and would be troublesome if they decide to put up a fight if they found his position. The man pans his scope back over to the raiders and lines up the shot for the only raider he could see the machete wielding one, the man then licks the tip of his callused right hand index finger and puts it straight up in the air, waiting for the wind, after 30 seconds he feels no wind which gives him much more confidence in his shot, he then estimates that the raiders are about 203 metres away from his position and the pans his gun up 4mm from the enemy's head, he breaths in holds it for a moment then breaths out, he repeats the 2 more times and on the forth breath out he fires.

To the man it was like time stood still the bullet was released with an amazing kick of recoil, the barrel of the hunting rifle bounced up almost at a 45-degree angle from what it was perversely was in then immediately fell like a rock in water down back to the bleached rubble, he could see the bullet fly straight for the first 50 metres the slowly fall, fall, fall and fall, the man wanted nothing else but the bullet to fly true and to do his bidding, his heart betting faster and faster trembling in the fact that if this missed his position would be revealed and he wouldn't be able to help the girl as much as he would like. His hands became greasier and sweaty as the bullet drew closer the its mark and then in the instant before it hit everything went quiet. The bullet hit and it took the man a few seconds to comprehend what the bullet hit, it hit exactly on the point he wanted it was like he had pin point accuracy and he wanted to admit it was skill but he knew more than anyone that it was more luck then anything.

The raider's body fell like a lump of meat from the butcher on to a table and both raiders in the lobby with him stopped firing and turned to see their friend, there mate, there comrade fall to the ground dead with a 2-inch hole right in the middle of his head, the blood spilled out uncontrollably like someone opened up the flood gates to a water reservoir. Tears began to fill up the eyes of his two friends as they knew nothing they did could turn the time back to save him.

At the moment of suppressing fire stopped the super mutant covered in metal armour sprang into action, he flipped the car he laid behind higher than his head which gave him accidental protection from the 3 snipers on the second floor and he charged in screaming and yelling as loud as he could, it wasn't till he was already at the double door entrance that the 2 raiders that was meant to be giving suppressing fire notice his arrival but by them it was already too late. The man only saw a glimpse of what happened through the hole he shot through but he knew the raiders were good as dead, the man then shot up from his sniping position and ran as fast as he could down to the road for he knew both the raiders and super mutants now know his location. He runs fast faster than a bull up the road, closing in on the battlefield and about 100 metres away from loud death field he ducks down a back ally way, he crouches down near the corner of the building and re-slings his rifle over his shoulder and whips out his 9mm.

The man leans around the corner just enough that only one eye can be seen and to his surprise no one is charging towards his previous location, with that in his mind he calms down he doesn't know the surrounding city very well but he is sure that back alley ways would be better at keeping his location a secret even if it takes more time to get to the battlefield. The man navigates the dark, bleak, trash filled alley ways while keeping his hearing concentrated on the battle. The man finds a spot that leads straight to the back of the hospital, still holding his 9mm he takes it of safety mode and quickly runs and plants his back to the wall of the building, with his back against the wall he can clearly hear the firefight between the two groups of enemies, he slowly walks to the left corner of the building and leans around, he sees nothing but dust and trash, he once again slowly walks to the corner and with every step his heart getting faster and harder, his breath becomes uneven until he gets to the corner. He knows that around the corner is the super mutant with the rifle, he very slowly, as quietly as he can as carefully as he can lean around the corner and he see the ugly creature that shouldn't exist.

He is now 20 to 30 metres away from the super mutant and now up close he can see that all over the mutant's body are large warts, bumps and scares, he clearly has been in his fair share of fights and is very powerful but with change. The man quickly and quietly sheaths his pistol and un slings his 308 rifle, he crouches down and puts the heavy gun on his knee, the man has a clear shot for the mutant's head, he aims his scope right in the middle of the mutant's temple and begins his breathing exercise. On the fourth breath out he fires and the bullet pierces the temple with a satisfying splat of his head hitting the pavement.

As soon as the mutants head hits the floor the ma notices that all the gun fire on the second floor has stop and that means only one thing… he's now in danger. The man quickly sings his gun over his shoulder and draws his pistol while running over to the recently deceased mutant and crunches, his eyes scanning the both the lobby and the second floor of the devastating building, knowing that the most likely enemy to come forth is the charging super mutant. A few minutes go by and to the man surprise nothing happened he is very suspicious but hopes for the best and slowly stands up, still looking around he puts his pistol away but at that moment the super mutant jumps out of the building's second story floor and lands just metres away, the mutant charges the man and prepares a swing knowing that with just this swing he with kill the man and avenge his brothers. The man knows that he doesn't have enough time to pull out any weapon he has and that the only option he has it to run into a building but he isn't fast enough the mutant is running twice as fast as he is and will squish him like a bug in seconds.

The mutant is seconds away from killing the man but just before the mutant swings the man stops and turns, the mutant swings his mace but the man dives under it and slides straight under him, the mutant turns around and preps for another swing but by the time he is facing his victim the man shoots him in the left arm with his 9mm that he got out just in time. The mutant drops his weapon and falls to the ground in agony, screaming in pain right before he gets another one straight through his right eye. He drops dead, the man wheezes as he is out of breath and energy, the man's luck got him through another day by the skin on his teeth, he looks up at the evening sky and smiles, he wanted to pass out right there and then but he knows that he came here for a reason and that reason is just behind him.

The man gets up slowly while holding his right shoulder he jarred it in the slide but he doesn't care, he walks over to the girl who has passed out due to shock and kneels now next to her, him being so close to her he can finally see what she looks like, she has long brown hair half way down her back, pale skin, wearing dirty rags over her body and is 100 cm tall. The man is glad she is alright and with the knight sky looming over them the man falls asleep next to her.


	3. Chapter 3 the long road ahead

Chapter 3 the long road ahead

Dawn breaks on the desolate nuclear wasteland and the worn out man wakes up, not because of the glaring sun but because of the stench of rotting raider body's, it hasn't been long since they died and not that hot during the night but the rate of decomposition on their body was surprising. The man slowly gets up from behind the super mutant stretching his body, he looks over the girl to see she is still asleep in the exact same spot she was in from the day before. The man walks around the dead super mutant and walks into the crusty hospital.

Once in the building the man walks over to the machete wielding raider, the raider's body now has holes and maggots all throughout him and who knows what on the inside, the man flips his body over, as the lump of meat flips over and ungodly smell hits the man in the face, the amount of rotting stench almost makes the man vomit so he backs away as his stomach feels like it just tied itself in a knot, after a few seconds the man's nose gets use to the stench as much as it could so the man inches closer. The man strip searches the raider for any good weapons, food, water or supplies. After a minute or two the man finds nothing worth taking of the dead raider except his machete, the man is happy for at least getting the machete but is also disappointed that its serrated, he would rather a smooth edge blade for easier cutting but beggars can't be choosers so he moves on.

The man moves onto the two raiders that were used for cover fire, as soon as he walks around the receptionist's desk he instantly knows he won't get anything from them… well what's left of them anyway, all that's left of the bodies were a pile of blood and guts smeared all over the floor, the closest pile of mush must have been crushed from a swing down onto the head, it was like he was put in a can crusher. The second raider has been smashed into the wall so badly that he is now part of the wall, he was hit so hard in the stomach that it's like mash potato, only the top part of his chest and legs remain intact, it's a horrifying sight but nothing new in the wasteland.

The man then proceeds upstairs hoping for a better yield of supplies, the man walks through the rubble of the second floor, it's like a maze the raiders must have set it up in case someone broke through the first floor and the maze would have been effective if the super mutant didn't bash holes all around it. the man navigates the smashed maze till he enters the room the snipers where in, he didn't expect much but to his surprise the raiders were well supplied, this had to be ether be a raider strong hold or an outpost for a bigger raider group but whatever it was he didn't want to linger around this place.

In the left back corner of the room was a safe, the man wasn't an expert in lock picking but he was better than most all he had to do was find a bobby pin and he would be able to get it open, this safe was his best chance of getting resupplied, he was hoping for food or ammunition. The man walks over to the bodies of the 3 snipers, there not in much better condition than the 2 down stairs not surprising since they picked a fight with a heavily armoured mace wielding super mutant, the man hesitates on putting his hands through the blood soaked clothes of the raiders especially since he had no gloves but he thought that it is the best way to get want he wants and that he's done worst in the past. He very slowly puts his hands into the blood and guts, it feels like a thick tomato paste.

The man almost at gaging point goes to grab the long black coat of the raider, hoping no body parts are left hanging inside, once he gets the coat he quickly backs away knowing that he still has to rummage through both the pants and other two raiders, he puts his right hand into the pockets of the coat but to no avail he finds nothing but more blood, he proceeds to the pants then the other raiders clothes but also to no avail he finds nothing.

He curses out loud "GOD DAMN IT this world never gives me a break" he sighs but then he hears a small voice so quiet and soft that you'd need to be just millimetres away "that's the first time you've spoken", the man swings around dropping the bloody clothes in his hand and draws his 9mm to point at the source, it takes him a moment to realise it was the girl, only a step away from him, "how long have you been there, and when did you wake up?" he questions, "I woke up not long ago, I saw you walking into the building" she says with a frighten voice. "and how long have you been there?" the man says in a intimidate voice, "I've been here since you walked through that door" she turns and points to the door, the man is surprised that he didn't see or hear her coming.

The man puts away his gun and gets down on one knee, he is now head height with the girl, "do you remember what happen yesterday and last night… anything, anything at all" he says with a stern voice "I remember everything, everything from me being captured to the gun fight to me passing out" she says in a sorrowful voice as tears start to fill the corner of her eyes, the man sighs he doesn't know what to do this is a first for him he doesn't even know why he decided to save her in the first place, something just pulled him to her and made him want to help her. "do you remember where you live, your name, if anyone would be looking for you?" the man questions "I'm Carly, no one will be longing for, there all dead and I don't live anywhere I was with a traveling merchant" she says as her voice started to crack and pop, he saw tears falling down her face he didn't like the sight of her crying but he knew that nothing he said would help her.

"look Carly… I'm travelling to good neighbour so you have two options come with me and I'll take you there where you'll be relatively safe or you can venture off and find your way yourself" the man states "I… uh… I don't want to be alone" she quietly says. The man stands up and turns around, "alright then follow men and stay close I didn't save you just so you can be killed by some other thing" the man says with his intimidating voice. Both the man and girl walk down to ground floor before Carly speaks up "so… uh… you never told me your name" the man turns his head just enough that he could see Carly in his peripheral vision, thinking whether or not to tell her, "it doesn't matter" he says "well I can't just call you, you can I?" she says in a curious voice while looking up and squinting at his silhouetted face, "I don't care what you call me, I don't care" the man snarls "well… then… how… about…" Carly says long winded while thing, " I know Ajax yea how about Aja?:" Carly says gleefully "yea sure that's fine" Ajax says with a stern voice with a hint of happiness.


	4. Chapter 4 good neighbour

Chapter 4 good neighbour

Ajax and Carly walked through the destroyed city all the way to the entrance of good neighbour, "this is good neighbour … it looks like a dump" Carly spurted out with disgust, "look what did you expect the world is a nuclear wasteland, this is about as good as it gets" Ajax replied with, "alright fine let's just get on with it" Carly says with a tired voice. Ajax opens the door and walks in first, followed by Carly who then proceeded to stand next to Ajax with a horrid face, all around Carly saw drunks, hookers, trash and general thugs, not even a second passed before a shady guy dressed ripped clothes with the smell puke and alcohol walks up to Ajax's face just inches away "the f*** are you look'en at sh** face" the drunken man screams out "you know what I don't like the way your look'en at meh… I'll f***en kill yah" the man continues to shouts in full view of the whole, the drunken sceptical has drawn quiet the crowd with everyone cheering and yelling for a fight.

With the new found crowd it would be impossible to just walk away from this situation without a fight, the crowd would make sure one happened. The drunken man turns around and throws his hands in the air and shouting his name, getting everyone in the crowd of other drunks and hookers to shout his name. the man turns back round to face Ajax, the drunk puts his hands up "come get some" he says in a drunken slur. He charges Ajax while stumbling side to side, he's having enough trouble staying up right and he decided to pick a fight, he throws a left hook going for Ajax's temple but Ajax just ducks and takes a step back like it was the easiest thing in the world, the drunk then throws a right upper cut but Ajax just pushes it aside with ease, "you should stop this, you can't win" Ajax says with confidence and a smug face.

That comment angers the drunk to the point where he pulls out rusty switch blade from his back pocket. The instant the crowd notices the blade they back away a few steps, Ajax doesn't notice till it's too late, the man lunges towards Ajax and stabs the centre of his upper right arm, the man backs away as Ajax screams in agony, his entire right side of his body tenses from the incredible sharp pain, his body instantly sweating, his blood flowing uncontrollably even with his left hand clamping over the wound as hard as he can. The drunken man leaps forward this time aiming for the head, Ajax draws out his pistol and brings it half way up to the drunk's head before the pain in his hand makes him let go.

Ajax see the pistol fall and his heart drops like a nuclear bomb, he can't fight back because of the pain in his right side his only option is to run but in this crowd they'd rather see a massacre then him leave, Ajax dives to the left just barely dodges the fatal knife wound, sliding on his left side for a metre before coming to an alarming holt, Ajax flips himself over so he's on his back leaning to one side, he looks up only to see the man charging for him once again, Ajax braces for the inevitable.

The blade inches closer and closer, Ajax's heart beats faster and faster till he sees the blade only a hair's breath away, Ajax closes his eyes and waits for his demises, but nothing, he slowly opens his eyes only to see a man in a pool of blood and a shocked crowd, turns out Carly ran for the gun and saved his life at the expense of another. Ajax turns to Carly who is clearly distort and in shock, her eyes wide open, her breathing uneven with her hands shaking, Ajax in surprised of her but also glad that she was there.

Ajax gets up without stumbling too much and walks over to Carly with his right hand out in front of him, "clam down it's over, let go of the gun" Ajax says in the best soothing voice he could, he puts his hand on top of the gun and pushes it down at a 45-degree angle, "let go, its ok" Ajax says, Carly begins to violently tremble, shaking all over just before dropping to her knees. "well, well, well quiet the show you two put on" says a man with a croaky voice just like a smoker one, Ajax looks up to see Handcock glaring down with a smile on his sagging and rotting face "is that a new addition to your team… Mr hitman" Hancock gleefully says "no just someone I managed to help, our roads go separate ways from now" Ajax says in an angry tone, "for some reason I doubt that… but any way you've got another contract" Handcock says, Handcock walks back into his house.

Ajax sees a woman walking directly towards him she's wearing a white lab coat and pinned up hair, "well are you going to follow me or not" the woman says "sure thing doc just help up Carly, she's in shock after killing her first person" Ajax replies with. The doctor screws her face up at the idea but helps Carly anyway, "come on were going to the memory den" the doctor says in a pompous voice.

They follow the woman down an ally way past the slowly dispersing crowd and into a wide street, all around you could see drunks, hookers and generally the lost souls, not a sight Ajax want to see nor want Carly see, across the road was a big building with double door entrance and neon light sign that says the memory den. They enter the shady building, the first thing they see is a long walkway with a red lounge at the end with a woman dress like she's from the 80's Broadway smoking a long thing stick like object. "hello my lovely thing what brings you two here" the woman says "there're with me Irma as you can see they need medical attention" the doctor says "oh if you insist doctor Amari" Irma says with a soothing and seductive voice, Irma leans forward facing Ajax and smiling "you better come back dear… I'll give you a special deal" she says then winks.

Amari leads Ajax and Carly around the chair to the back of the room where a staircase led down, you wouldn't have been able to see the staircase if you didn't move around the chair. Amari goes down the stairs first while comforting Carly and holding both her hands, Ajax followed and with each step he winced, the blood still flowing out of the wound but it has slowed down to about half the speed it originally was. Amari sits Carly down in the far chair of the room and crouches down to comfort her as much as she can, she then turns to Ajax to get him into a chair only to see him pale as a white sheet of paper and stumbling all over the place.

Amari shoots up from her crouched position and a fright and screams "sh** he must have got your artery quick sit down and raise your arm" she's in a panic as there's not much time left before he starts to suffer from major blood lose and receive permanent damage. Amari scrambles around her lab looking for the right medication and martials to save his life, "ju… ah… just… give me … a stimpack" Ajax just barley manages to say, "I don't have any, I have to make do with what I have" Amari quickly says "what type… of … doctor doesn't have stimpacks" Ajax say angrily, "I'm not a medical doctor I'm a physiatrist, I just monitor the brains of the people using the memory den machines but right now I'm the best you've got" Amari quickly blurts, before Ajax could reply he passes out.

Ajax wakes to the site of a blurred small room, he looks around to gain his bearings but that only makes him nauseous, in his blurred sight a wavy figure walks up to him and bends down, the figure shines a light in both eyes and starts to speak but it just sounds like someone is speaking through 8 layers of glad rap. "can you hear me… hey… HEY" Amari says frustrated "will he be alright" Carly replies with "yes, yes he'll be fine" Amari says, Carly is on Ajax's left side looking down on him worriedly. Three hours go by before Ajax reawakens, his vision much clearer now and his hearing as good as it will be, he looks around to see Amari at a table mixing some sort of chemical, he turns his head to the chair in the far side of the room expecting to see Carly but surprisingly she was not there, "where's Carly" Ajax says weakly, "she's upstairs, she's putting on quite the show" Amari replies with in her normal intimidating voice "somehow that doesn't give me comfort, what is she doing" Ajax says with a worried voice "go up and see just take it easy, I didn't have stimpacks so I've preformed an old fashion procedure on your arm, it would be best if you got a stimpack in you soon" Amari says. Ajax takes one last quick look around the room before standing up, Ajax picks up is bag and swings it over his good arm then proceeds to grab his hunting rifle and does the same, he checks if he still has his pistol and machete but when he pats his sides he only feels the 9mm "where my machete" Ajax questions Amari "I told you she was putting on a show" Amari replies with inferring that Carly has the weapon.

Ajax quickly turns to the stairs and takes a step forward but only to fall face first onto the ground "calm down she's not in danger and you need to take it easy, I told you I did an old fashion procedure on you, the drugs will affect your body for a few hours, so take it easy if you end up hurting yourself because of it I won't help you" Amari quickly says in an angry tone without even looking over her shoulder as if the test tube filled item was more important and time deserving then him. Ajax lifts himself up trying to not put too much pressure on his right arm, just by getting up and standing on his feet put him out of breath, he slowly walks up the stairs with his left hand on his right upper arm, he carefully puts one foot in front of the other trying hard to keep his balance.

He finally reaches the top of the old rotting wood staircase into a smoke filled room with a fairly large audience, to his surprise they were all watching Carly who was just in front of the red couch acting out the fight that happened not too long ago, Ajax walked forward but off to the side so he wasn't in full view of the audience, he got off stage and leaned on a wall, Carly was acting out the final stages of the fight the part where the man pulled a knife out but with her own twist on the scene, instead of a knife she said that the man pulled out the very machete she was holding and instead of a simple stab to the arm it was hacks and slashes all over the place, Ajax thought that she completely butchered the story and was telling lies but he also thought that it was extremely entertaining.

Ajax unzipped his bag to pull out a water bottle and a box of sugar bombs, to watch the show like a movie, everyone cheered at the ending of Carly's play and everyone chucked a bottle cap on stage as a token of gratitude. Carly picked all the bottle caps up and sat down on the couch and started to count them before saying "well are you going to stay there or come up" directed at Ajax. He walked up on stage and sat next to Carly, "how are you feeling, I mean you did kill someone a couple of hours ago" Ajax said worryingly "this might sound crazy but I felt calm, very calm it wasn't till I saw everyone looking at me that I started to shake… does that make me a psycho?" Carly asked in a sad voice, "no it doesn't mean that it means that your willing to protect the thing you want to without regret" Ajax answered "oh and another thing I keep hearing that your called the no face hitman… is that true?" Carly askes "well… yes I am him does that change the way you look at me?" Ajax replies with, "no it doesn't, I mean you can't be that bad you did save me after all" Carly says with a happy voice while smiling at Ajax "ha I'm still a cold blooded killer nothing can change that" Ajax says.

They both look down at the ground for which feels like an eternity, Ajax stands up "come on I'll take you to a friend who can set you up with a good place to stay, I'm sure he can find a place where you can get food, water, and protection" Ajax says with his best happy impersonation voice but you could still tell he was sad about the idea, "actually can I stay with you, I've thought about it a lot and I want to stay with you…. I… I can be a hitman like you I promise I'll be good" Carly says in a desperate voice "what no that's impossible, not only are you still a kid but you don't even know how to fight let alone know how to be a hitman" Ajax angrily says "why not you can teach me I'm a fast learner and I've already killed someone I'm basically half way there" she protests "killing someone in the heat of the moment is a lot different that choosing to kill someone out of your free will, no I won't take you" Ajax says getting more and more angry, "oh come on I saved your life without me you'd be dead, you owe me thing" Carly frustratedly argues back "I don't owe you thing if anything this is pay back for saving your life from both the super mutants and raiders" Ajax argues back thinking he has the upper hand in the battle.

"ha, ha, ha, if I dint know any better I'd say the show was still going on" a man from the shadows emerge he had a deep voice and the figure of a rich pompous brat, the man was wearing a bright white suit with a top hat, he was smoking a cigar and smiling at the show that unfolded right before his eyes, "hello old friend, word got round saying you wanted to see me" the deep voiced man gleefully says, "ha word sure gets round quick now days," Ajax says, he turns to Carly "this is the man I told you about, the one who will find you a place to go he's Fred" Ajax continues to say "hello Fred but I've already made my mind up I'm not going with you" Carly angrily says "ha, ha, ha you sure know how to pick them Mr hitman, I don't think anything I say will bring her round, the best course of action would be to let her be your apprentice" Fred happily says "WHAT you're kidding right I didn't save her to make her my apprentice I saved her so you could help her" Ajax shouts out.

Fred turns to Carly and smiles "I'm positive nothing I say or do will make her come round, you'd best take as an apprentice and if you don't she's the type of person to follow what she wants to the end of the now dead earth… right missy?" Fred says "yea that right, if you don't take me I'll follow you" Carly says with high and might voice, "what…. But… ah…. Fine" Ajax says "but only on a few conditions one you do what I say when I say how I say two you buy and find supplies for yourself, I'm not going to give you anything and lastly number three, half of the money you earn from contacts go to me got it, only under those three conditions will I make you my apprentice" Ajax angrily say "yes, yes that's fine I'll do It, you won't regret it" Carly happily says with the biggest grin on her face.

Fred says his good byes to the new found hitman tag team and wanders off, Ajax and Carly swiftly follows. "so… what now do we go find a contract or buy stuff what?" Carly curiously asks "first we go redeem the money I earnt from my last contact then we buy ammo, armour and a stimpack then we accept the contract Handcock told me about then we sleep its about 11 at night and we've had a big day" Ajax replies with a regretful tone in his voice. They both walk down to the third rail, an old run down subway station. In the subway station on the right half back wall is a make shift bar made from broken and rotting wood, to the left of the bar is a stage with a single microphone in the middle with a beautiful woman in a sparely dress singing an old pre-apocalypse song. In front of the stage are tables with chairs pointing in the direction of the stage.

"ah… what are we doing in here. It smells like a week old vomit pit" Carly profusely said while covering her nose "here to get my money" Ajax said. Carly and Ajax walk to the right close to the wall, zigzagging around the tables and people just before ducting into a backroom and closing the metal door tight, "sit down shut up and give me the contract and proof" an old crunchy man in a pin striped suit said with a demanding tone, Ajax turns his head to Carly who is confused and nods for reinsurance then proceeds to sit down in the only chair, "and the contract with the evidence" the old man says, Ajax nods and unslings his backpack and unzips the front pocket, he pulls out a handwritten note and a necklace stained with blood and sits them on the table.

The old man picks up the note and reads it while squinting his eyes clearly having a hard time to read with his old age, he folds the paper and picks up the necklace inspecting every nook and cranny before looking up at Ajax with a serious face, "very well 700 caps will be rewarded" the old man says with a despiteful tone. Ajax is handed a large dirty bag filled to the brim with caps, "how do I know this is 700 caps" Ajax asks in an intimidating tone "I don't mind if you count them here just make it quick I have many more clients to deal with" the old man says in his best calm voice.

An hour goes by of Ajax counting and inspecting every cap making sure he got what he deserved and with every cap the old man getting angrier and angrier, "alright everything's here good doing business with you" Ajax said gleefully as if he just won the lottery, Ajax and Carly walks out of the room and out of the third rail onto the main street "do you not like him?" Carly asks with a tired voice "eh something like that… it's a long story and not one you want to be indulged with" Ajax said still smiling, "can we skip the rest I'm dead tired" Carly asks getting closer to passing out, Ajax turns his head down to Carly who's almost fallen asleep "alright will skip the rest follow me" Ajax replies with.

They walk down the main street down to the last building. Out front was a large neon sign with hotel Rexford, they walk inside to see a big argument going on between the receptionists and a drugged guy, the woman is screaming which from a far would sound like your being attacked, they walk up behind the man and shove him out of the way, both the drugged guy and receptionist was surprised "hey you do you know who you're dealing with" the man says Ajax turns to face him "no I don't and I don't care" he says intimidatingly, the man soon realises that he's facing the man who killed another out front "so… so.. sorry it won't happen again I swear" the man says cowardly and walks off quickly.

"ha he deserves it, you did me a favour, getting rid of him. If you're here for a room its 10 caps a per night" the woman says Ajax puts his hand into his bag full of caps, pulls out 10 and places them onto the counter "top floor first one on the right" the woman happily says. Ajax and Carly walk up the stairs, with each step creaking and splintering till they were out front of their room, Ajax opens the door to a small room with a dining room table in the middle with two chairs on either side of it and a cracked vase in the middle of the table, on the right side of the room leaning on the back wall was a queen sized bed with dirty bed sheets on it and a torn straw pillow on the head rest.

Carly sees the bed and goes straight for it not caring for anything else but the bed, she goes to the left side and climes on top, grabbing the pillow and before even saying anything falls asleep, Ajax has a small laugh to himself before walking over to the table and setting down his bag full of caps and other possessions, he pulls out a chair and sits down with an exhale of relief he takes a few minutes to take in the joyful moment of being able to rest for a little while. He takes off his boots, trench coat and bandanna face mask then walks over to the bed and lays down next to Carly, he looks over to her and smiles "ha, ha, ha she was defiantly tired, well not surprising though it was one hell of a welcome to good neighbour" Ajax says out loud before falling asleep to the sound of gun shots rang out in the dark.


End file.
